Dance Sessions
by PrincessChii
Summary: When a simple arguement turns into a fight for dominance, how can Sasuke prove that he can do this one simple task? In the end, Sakura receives more than she expected. [SasuSaku] Rated M for lime content.


**A/N**: Heyas, Chii-chan here, with another random fic that has nothing to do with anything. Anyway, this is my third fic on FFnet, so.. sorry if it sucks or something, haha. Give it a try? It's has a bit of a lime-lemon-ish scent to it, so if you don't like it, just.. go and find something else to read. I'm practicing writing those types of scenes for reasons beyond me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, although it is a beginner's work.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto-san, I don't own it _at all_! ...so please don't sue me. I'm broke anyway. :P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dance Sessions**

A woman of rose tresses and a wide, yet cute forehead pranced happiliy in the Uchiha household's vast kitchen. It flooded with the sounds of a heavy rhythm and the clanging of various kitchen utencils. Clad in a simple white dress and an apron, she swung her hips to the tempo of the music, clearly enjoying herself. She carefully strode to the other side of the counter, gathering different spices and herbs for her home-made dinner. She hummed softly to the melody of the quiet speakers, playing her odd selection of tango.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, "what **are** you doing?" He said this in such a bored fashion that you wouldn't really expect him to be amused at her antics. Seeing her twirl with a ladle in hand was too entertaining to avert his eyes to another direction, especially when she had curves in all the right places, swaying them as if she was just coaxing him to touch her.

Sakura blinked a few times, mid-dance, before she registered what he was asking her. "Hmm? What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked innocently, stopping her movements before brushing a strand of pink hair away from her eyes.

"Something childish. " Sasuke replied simply. He smirked when he saw her pout cutely with pursed lips. He had to resist the urge to reply with something along the lines of how she was teasing him and his ravaging of her on the spot. It was no wonder Sasuke was reserved.. his thoughts ran wild far too often for his liking.

She blushed under his gaze, thinking over how she might have looked in his eyes. _'What if.. what if- wait, since when did he care about- Hmph, nevermind.'_ Sakura thought, quite confused by his actions. Although, she should've expected a witty remark from him, such as the one she had recieved.

"Now why would you consider something like **dancing** childish?" Sakura asked him, crossing her arms in curiosity and mock anger, facing him with a fixated gaze.

"It's a waste of energy...not to mention useless." He snickered, a challenging look shining in his own dark eyes. Sakura shifted uncomfortably from the sheer intensity that one look from him can give. She shivered as she thought of the many things that one of **those **looks could possibly mean. The last time Sasuke looked at her like that, they ended up talking about the various strengths and brands of sanitary napkins. She definitely didn't want to bring that up again, it was more than likely embarrassing for the both of them.

She shook her head to clear her mind of any thoughts pertaining to the memory, concentrating on the present situation. "Useless? I don't know about that, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, a hint of something more to the tone of her voice. "It can actually be quite useful, but I guess you don't have to know, considering you think it's a waste of energy."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, interested in what she had to say. He sat cross-legged in one of the kitchen table's chairs. Arms folded across his chest, awaiting her answer.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, as if she was ready to lecture him on something as 'trivial' as dancing, or so he says. "I don't think I'm obliged to tell you. I was partially insulted by you earlier, what makes you think I'd want to tell you now?" She said with an equally challenging glint in her eyes.

"Hn. Suit yourself, it's probably just a waste of breath, anyway." He said, closing his eyes, intending to drop the subject completely.

"Oh. I see how it is... You probably don't know **how** to dance..!" Sakura inquired, suspecting she had hit a nerve of some sort. Seeing how Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, it isn't surprising if someone thought he didn't know how. But it was more of his pride being hurt.. how could she think he didn't know how to.. dance? Well, he had to admit that insulting her would make her do 'cheap shots' like those, but really...

Sasuke grit his teeth, a scowl evident on his features. "Sakura, you have **got **to be kidding me." He looked up at her, questioning her accusations.

But Sakura was never one to back down. "No, I'm not. I'm being one hundred percent serious. Plus, even **Naruto** knows how to dance!"

Sasuke's mind began to reel. What did she just say? He just scoffed at such a ridiculous statement as that one. "Naruto? And you know this.. how?" He said in a skeptical tone.

"I'm not going to mind the details, but I saw him and Hinata dancing in some random desolate alleyway. I don't think they were supposed to be noticed though. Don't ask me why they were there in the first place..." Sakura trailed off, trying to recollect that day, placing her finger under her chin thoughtfully. She just happened to pass by the two after going grocery shopping, that's all. But they were quite flustered to see her, Hinata especially. She smiled to herself, remembering how happy their demeanor was at that particular moment.

Sasuke grunted, even the _dobe_ knew how to dance? It was frustrating to think about, but it was too rich.. maybe he could use it as blackmail, or something of that sort, anyway. He smirked inwardly. Oh, the possibilities...

"So, he knows how to dance, does he? What if I told you that I knew how?" Sasuke's lips twitched into an even wider smirk, making Sakura flinch slightly.

She merely shrugged. "Sasuke-kun, you know just as well as I do that you can't believe everything someone says."

"Hn, you have a point..." He said, slowly beginning to stand, the chair squeaking softly against the tiled floor. "But.. actions speak louder than words, don't they?" With that, he advanced toward Sakura until they were a few inches apart.

"...y-yeah, what's your point?" She stuttered, the sheer proximity of their bodies was getting to her. Within a few seconds, she noticed that she was pinned to the kitchen wall. Her wrists were above her head, secured down with one of Sasuke's own. He slowly leaned his head forward, placing it between the crook of Sakura's neck.

When he finally decided to answer her question, he whispered in a low voice, "My point is: I'm going to prove you wrong."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'Prove me wrong? In **this **position!' _She thought hastily, obviously jumping to conclusions. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hot breath tickling her ear.

"And now.. we **dance**." Sasuke growled, a little seductively at that. He laced his fingers with hers and they backed away from the wall, Sakura was awkwardly trying to understand what exactly it was he was doing, blushing all the while.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What-" She was cut off as he dipped her body in a downward fashion, leaning towards the floor.

"What?"

"What are you doing!" Sakura sputtered, dumbfounded in the position they were in.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted. But they both had an odd case of 'deja vu' at that moment, but shook it off just as quickly as it came.

"Umm..." She couldn't exactly answer, although she had a vague idea of what he was trying to do.

"Like I said, I'm going to prove you wrong." He smirked and finally let their dance commence. Sasuke had pulled her up and held her close to his body, fingers still entertwined. The music in the background had finally been noticed by either of them, flowing gracefully (oddly enough) across the kitchen into the Uchiha's living area. They're movements were smooth and precise, going with every beat of the ever-suggestive tango selection.

Sakura was amazed. Absolutely **astonished**. _'He never told me he could do this type of thing!' _She had been screaming things incoherently in her mind, wondering where he learned to dance such an agressive tango. She never would have imagined **the **Uchiha Sasuke to be one to dance. So elegantly, even.

Sasuke twirled Sakura one time around before dipping her over one of his knees. He leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "You're not so bad yourself... Sakura." His voice sent shivers through her spine, pleasant shivers, that's definitely what they were.

"...Sasuke-kun?" She whispered breathlessly, she once again found herself pinned, but this time, to the living area's leather couch. She was flustered; red and embarrassed, that she had gotten herself into the same position twice. Sakura still had tons of questions for the still-smirking Uchiha, his technique was.. indescribable.

Sasuke took hold of both of her wrists, leaning over the armrest of the couch, they're bodies were pressed together slightly, with Sakura's back arched upward. Their chests were touching, which made Sakura clench her eyes shut and blush redder than before.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He whispered against her collarbone, giving it a light flick of the tongue before his breath began to tease her once more.

Sakura only managed to let out a small whimper, she opened her eyes slowly, half-lidded. "N-nothing!"

"Yeah, right. Are you sure you aren't afraid to admit that you were **wrong**?" He said against her skin, trailing a path of light kisses up her neck, not quite letting her feel the amount of satisfaction that she really wanted.

"O-of course not!" Sakura replied a little too fast for her liking, struggling against his tight grasp. _'...that gave me away, didn't it?' _She signed inwardly in defeat.

"Hmph. You're a bad liar, Sakura." Sasuke pulled her up, along with himself, off of the couch. "So...really, did I prove my point yet?" Stuffing his hands in his pant pockets, he decided that it was time to stop his little game, believe it or not, those little advances he made toward her were effecting him, as well. Maybe a little more and those whimpers of hers would turn into moans, or maybe something more. Sasuke couldn't help but grin inwardly at the thought.

"...shut up." Sakura muttered quietly, pouting as she usually did when she was proven wrong, or when she didn't have her way. "Anyway, fine. I admit it. You're lucky I'm even willing to back down, Sasuke-kun." Blushing as she realized what exactly she had gone through, she wasn't even sure if there was something more to why she had admitted it.

**'It's those damn lips of his, I swear!' **Inner-Sakura yelled.

_'...yeah. I know... Wait- what!' _

**'Well, it is, isn't it?' **Her inner self said slyly.

_'...it's none of your business.' _She told her mind reluctantly, bringing herself back to reality, only to notice that she was pinned against the kitchen table.

_'How did I- How did **this **happen!' _Sakura really was asking too many questions for one day, wasn't she? "Sasuke-kun!"

"...hn, what _now_?"

"I-I thought you proved your point already!" She had managed to say, too distracted by Sasuke's heavenly touches to think straight.

"I did, but who said we had to stop...'dancing'?" Sasuke replied, licking, nipping, and kissing every spot of skin on Sakura's neck that came into contact with his mouth. When he earned a low moan, he just **had **to continue. Did anyone ever mention that Sasuke loved to be in control? If no one did, well then, you've just been informed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...**_this_ **is dancing? You've-" Sasuke cut her short as he captured Sakura's lips in a heated kiss, their eyes began to close out of reflex, eagar to continue. Tango, dancing, and everything they had been arguing about had been forgotten.

"...Sakura, just- shut up." He managed to say inbetween the tiny nibbles and licks that Sakura gave him, showing that she, too, wanted more.

_'Hmph, why is he always so demanding?'_ Sakura questioned, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

She began to moan into his mouth, yearning for more of his touch. Her hands were searching for a grip, being half way on top of the table wasn't easy, especially when the edge of it was digging into your back.

While in search for something to hold on to, she accidently knocked over a glass of water, and of course, it got all over her dress and apron. A surprised squeak escaped her lips, but soon faded into the kiss. Sasuke, feeling something wet, pulled away reluctantly, curious as to what exactly it could be...

As soon as his eyes motioned downward, he noticed her perfectly shaped thighs that were showing through her thin, white dress. It even went through the apron she was wearing. Sasuke's eyes instantly darted back to Sakura's face, trying to stop himself from staring at the bare skin that was revealed through the cloth. Even the soaked apron she wore was giving him vivid, none-too-appropriate images to flash in his mind's eye. He shook his head in an effort to clear most of the invading thoughts, it worked. For the most part, anyway.

"Sakura? ...your legs.. are wet." He said this as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. _'Why are getting embarrassed now, idiot?' _Sasuke screamed in his head, feeling an ounce of of stupidity for getting worked up over something that didn't even compare to what they were just doing.

"I-I know." She said dumbly, but she noticed that he kept looking back at her legs, what did he find so interesting about them? Well, other than the fact that they're wet, of course. _'Does he.. does he find them attractive!' _She had her hopes up, but realization dawned on her and she saw that her legs were practically bare under such a simple, thin cloth such as the one she was wearing.

Sakura let out a tiny yelp and tried her best to cover up, clearly embarrassed at her body's display. Even if she was basically **giving **herself to him earlier, she couldn't help but shy away. "W-what are you staring at?" She blushed an even deeper shade of red when Sasuke made a move to pry her hands away from her body.

"You. What else?" He stated bluntly, blush disappearing in record time, regaining his composure. He gently placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing just a bit to earn a fevered gasp. Sakura softly bit on her lip to extinguish the varying noises she let escape, but to no avail. He roughly captured her lips once more into an even more passionate kiss, self-control and reasoning beginning to wane. It just didn't seem necessary to them in the least. Who cares if her legs are wet? That helps the situation, doesn't it?

Sakura's hands began to wander, from sheer reation, around his neck, down his back, under his loose black shirt, she wanted to feel every crevice of his abdomen. Sasuke shuddered at her touch, her caresses were far too gentle, but he enjoyed it none the less. Sasuke's lips made their way down her jaw, planting butterfly kisses across her collar, sucking random spots of skin sporadically.

His hands traced the outline of her petite figure, memorizing every inch of it with his fingers. From her shapely breasts, to her flattened stomach, he was eager to explore the rest of her. Sasuke's hand decended to the hem of her dress, slowly ascending under the fabric, pulling it upward, lightly tickling her stomach.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun.. stop that..!" Sakura whimpered softly, giggling when his fingertips brushed against her ribcage. She could feel his lips lift up into a half-smile against her skin, pleased with the reaction he had gained. He chose to stop his assault on her stomach, but continued to move toward the valley of her breasts. Sakura's dress was half-way removed, revealing her entire lower body, with her underwear still in tact of course.

Sakura's shallow breaths were turning into pants, utterly laced with desire and want. Her eyes glazed over, her senses were blinded from the overwhelming effects of everything that was Sasuke. His smell, taste, looks, the way he felt, that was all that mattered to her as of that moment, it was enough to drive her insane. But Sasuke also felt the same way about her.

He massaged the soft, pale mound, fingers gently brushing against a taut nipple, puckering more so against his touch. His lips took the lead of his hands, descending until it latched onto the other breast, licking and sucking until he finally grew bored. Taking Sakura's lips in his, he ran his tongue over her lips, pleading for entry. Sakura's fingers ran through his raven locks, massaging his scalp and moving down to cup his face.

She pulled away slowly, unable to contain her small cries. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly, again and again, as if it were a chant. She pulled at his shirt, silently begging him to remove it, she wanted skin to skin contact, she wanted to feel him against her. She needed to know that she was in a blissful reality, not a blinded dream. Though she knew well enough that the sensations she felt were far better than any dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's ministrations were driving her crazy, they were satisfying, but not fulfilling. He was doing this on purpose.. and she knew it. But it wasn't exactly her calling the shots this time. He set his own pace and made her follow his lead. Sakura wanted to turn the tables, make the roles reversed, but when he started to pull at the apron strings, she didn't care anymore.

His slim fingers brought her dress upward and above her head in a painfully slow, but accurate motion. The apron was still covering her body, she was curious as to how he managed to pull that off. But right now, she tossed that thought aside and made it something to think about later. Sasuke threw the dress across the table, landing in a pile next to a basket of fruits.

He slid his tongue down her stomach, a trail of saliva evident. He stopped when he reached the garter of her underwear, nipping at it with his teeth, taking his time in teasing her and making her beg. Sakura's head tossed and turned from side to side when Sasuke licked at her core from outside of the thin cotton. Alternating between small flicks and blowing softly on the now soaked piece of fabric, Sasuke immersed himself in the taste of her.

Sakura's back arched when he began to suck lightly at a bundle of sensitive nerves, she cried out, begging for release. But he did the completely opposite, he stopped his actions and licked his lips. Sasuke looked at her now flushed face, Sakura was biting her lip, blushing a furious shade of pink that matched her hair, and looking absolutely divine...he was beginning to have second thoughts about 'taking his time'.

But when he looked past his shoulder, he took the former choice, making her beg for more. Even long after they were finished.

Sakura cried out in frustration, wondering why he had left her in such an agonizing mix of pain and pleasure. "S-Sasu-" She was cut off once again, by Sasuke's lips, claiming hers in a fight for dominance. She tasted herself, even if just a little, on his moist lips, but Sasuke left to suck on her neck, he never did grow tired of her soft skin.. When he had pulled away, a small tinge of red was glistening where his lips had previously been. Sasuke had marked her as his and no one else could touch her. If they did, there would be hell to pay.

Sakura licked her lips, ready to pay him back for what he had put her through. She wanted him to be tortured in that mix of polarity. "Ne," Sakura started, "I'm not letting you have all the fun.. Sasuke-kun." She leaned against him, kissing him hungrily, but was surprised when he pulled away and whispered in her ear. She shut her eyes as she shuddered and absorbed his body heat. "Really now..? I think you should be more worried about your food, Sakura."

_'Ehh? What is he.. **talking **about? Food? ...what food?' _She was still in a daze, not quite processing the extent of what he really said. A few moments later, Sakura's eyes widened, she **forgot **about the food! _'Damn you, Uchiha!' _She cursed inwardly, all feelings from their earlier activities had dissipated. Sakura quickly hopped off of the kitchen table, forgetting about all of her surroundings and shouting things incoherently.

Sasuke smirked, well, I guess that got him under control. Though he didn't really mind when Sakura lost control. Actually, he found it kind of sexy. Wait, scratch that. It _was _sexy. He just smirked to himself and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Oi, Sakura. Don't burn the house down, alright?" Why did I agree to let her live with me again? She was basically an endangerment to his own home, she knew how to cook, but she sometimes stared into space, so-to-speak. Not that it changed the fact that he loved her.

_'I'm getting soft, aren't I?' _Sasuke sighed when he saw her spout a string of threats to the pots and pans. _'...she even talks to inanimate objects.' _He chuckled a bit and focused his attentions on Sakura and her 'battle' with the kitchen.

Even if Sakura was fighting with things that couldn't exactly counter-attack, she still couldn't help but retort to Sasuke's implications. "Ehh! **_ME_**! It's not my fault if the house burns down! Y-you seduced me, you jerk! Oh- The water's boiling over! Oh no! And.. is that **_smoke_**!" Sakura's mind was in a frenzy and her actions were basically ones of panic. Sasuke sighed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into her neck, "...and you liked it, didn't you?" He licked his way down from her ear to her collarbone, Sakura merely blushed in response.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Stop it! If you don't, I'll- I'll..." Her struggling ceased and thoughts of smacking him with her ladle simmered down. She just ended up leaning into his embrace.

"Hn. That's better. By the way, we'll finish this _later_." He smirked, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the kitchen. Suddenly, he entered the kitchen again just to say one last thing, "...and I really do love that new look of yours." With that, he smirked and walked out of the room once more.

"Mou, just because he's too hot for his own good.. hmph. Really." Sakura sighed and turned to finish cooking her meal. She didn't even get to ask how he knew how to dance the way he did! But that wasn't exactly what she should be worrying about... She finally understood the meaning of what Sasuke had just said. She realized that there was _quite _a draft, but only because she was wearing practically **nothing**. Sakura let out a small "eep!" and turned off the stove before slumping to the floor. And why did she let him do this to her? ...oh yeah, because she loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: So.. how was it? I'd really like to know what you think. Please, review! ...well, I don't really mind if you don't, but whatever. :D Chii-chan, out!


End file.
